<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Link No Name by MoonFire_Arc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357228">Link No Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire_Arc/pseuds/MoonFire_Arc'>MoonFire_Arc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Link No Name [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Another practice NAPLAN writing test, Gen, Hyrule's probably doomed, I don't know Legend of Zelda, I dunno how the fight would go down..., I know absolutely nothing, Kingdom of Hyrule, Link's tired, Rated T To Be Safe, The hero tried???, Time Loop but not actually mentioned, Zelda's power's awakened at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire_Arc/pseuds/MoonFire_Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link knew that the four divine beasts and guardians would be corrupted by Calamity Ganon. Link knew how Zelda resented her father for forcing her to pray every single day. Link knew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Link No Name [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Link No Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Link No Name, you stand before the royal court and the public to plead your case. You are to be judged by Princess Zelda who will announce your final judgement. May the goddess Hylia shine upon us and illuminate the truth.”</p><p>As Impa sat down next to the Princess, Link was spat on by the merchants nearby as he was manhandled down the aisle and forced to kneel before the princess. The guard on his left yanked on his hair and forced Link to look at the princess’s steely blue grey eyes.</p><p>The princess looked down on Link and began her address, “Link No Name, you are hereby put to trial in front of the royal court and the people of Hyrule. You are accused of destruction of property and murder. What do you have to say for yourself?”</p><p>Link stayed silent.</p><p>Princess Zelda’s hands shook as she read out the specific crimes that Link was accused of. “You are accused of destroying the main controls of the four divine beasts; Vah Ruta, Vah Medoh, Vah Rudania and Vah Naboris. The Guardian network was also reportedly taken down by you. You are also accused of causing the collapse of the four major shrines located in the Great Plateau, the Oman Au, Ja Baij, Owa Dam and Keh Namut shrines.” </p><p>The princess’s voice trembled as she read out the last crime, “Did you kill my father?”</p><p>“I plead guilty, your highness,” stated Link, head tilted up in defiance and staring down the princess from below her. “I admit to every single one of those charges. I destroyed the controls, the network and the shrines. I was the one who killed your father.”</p><p>The princess reared up, “Do you know what you have done?! Those were our only defences against Calamity Ganon! How dare you! Do you have any remorse whatsoever?!”</p><p>“None princess.”</p><p>“That was my <em>father!</em> Why would you kill my father?! I-I sentence you to death.” Zelda's tears were running down her face but she paid them no mind. Sentencing him to death was far too kind in Zelda's opinion.</p><p>As Link was dragged off to be executed, his biological father looked down and stared at his now disowned son as he moved down the aisle. Link’s former mother and sister caught in each other’s embrace as they wept, tears falling down their cheeks and turning the ground below into a small puddle of mud.</p>
<hr/><p>“Link No Name, Do you have any last words?” asked the executioner.</p><p>Link merely shook his head. He was far too tired to even begin to express the emotions he felt, the trials that he went through and the reason why he was here. He placed his head on the chopping block without prompting from his guards, eyes closed in acceptance.</p><p>After the execution of Link, the princess, her researchers and the four champions tried in vain to fix the controls of the four divine beasts and the Guardian network. The four beasts forever laid in their respective resting places and the Guardians that the princess hoped would protect the people of Hyrule forever laid dormant in the fields.</p><p>On Princess Zelda’s 17th birthday, she did not go to the Spring of Wisdom for she no longer had a father that would have forced her to pray but rather the Temple of Time to be coronated as the Queen of Hyrule. As that crown was placed on her temple, the Triforce lit up and she shone like the beacon of hope that the people saw her as.</p><p>Her power was awakened before Calamity Ganon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another practice NAPLAN writing test. The prompt was "Never judge a book by its cover". I'm still questioning how this answers that prompt...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>